


Here is the home

by raxilia_running



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Slurs, another day au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Ci sarai anche tu?» si ricordò di chiedere Beat, prima di convincersi a staccare la mano dal suo polso, e tornare a sedersi nella posizione di qualche minuto prima.Joshua sembrò riflettere seriamente sulla sua domanda, tormentandosi le labbra sottili con la punta dell’indice e del medio, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate. Poi abbassò il capo e fissò l’amico negli occhi azzurri a lungo, senza quasi sbattere le palpebre.«Tu…» esordì in un sussurro, tamburellandosi il mento con le dita «cosa vorresti?».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, finalmente ho partorito questo mostro. È tutto nato da uno sclero ignaro su Skype a proposito di Joshua e i bicchieri di Starbucks e... ne è venuto fuori questo pippone introspettivo in diciotto pagine, non so come, non so dove, non so perché. S'è scritto da solo e si è impossessato del mio tempo. *piange* Ebbene, quindi, dato che la fic è lunga, leggetevela e basta. Sì, è un pairing crack. Sì, è ambientata nell'universo alternativo di "Another Day". Sì, ho dei problemi. Buona lettura~

_Here is the house_  
_Where it all happens_  
_Those tender moments_  
_Under this roof_  
_Body and soul come together_  
_As we come closer together_  
_And as it happens_  
_It happens here_  
_In this house_

Il soggiorno di casa Bito era di quelli grandi e accoglienti, senza fronzoli né suppellettili costose, solo qualche quadro appeso alle pareti, che smorzava il biancore troppo serio e rendeva l’atmosfera più casalinga. Un grande divano se ne stava addossato alla parete di fondo e uno più piccolo, a due posti, era stato sistemato perpendicolarmente al primo. La stessa tappezzeria beige li ricopriva, un po’ logora e sdrucita in più punti, ammorbidita dagli anni di salti e rotolate che il primogenito di casa aveva inflitto a quei poveri mobili.

Sulla parete di fronte c’era una grande tv al plasma con un angolo sbeccato e un impianto stereo collegato ad esso; si poteva dire che fosse il motivo principale per cui quel luogo era il preferito per riunioni improvvise o più comode serate a guardare film e divorare pop-corn.

E proprio con una ciotola di pop-corn in grembo se ne stava Neku Sakuraba, sprofondato col sedere nel cuscino del divano, proprio lì dove c’era una molla rotta che aveva segnato a vita il suo posto.

«Ma è proprio necessario questo strazio infinito? Sono già due ore che passano special su special, quando si presenta in studio?!» borbottò, afferrando una grossa manciata di pop-corn e sgranocchiandoli con il particolare intento di fare più rumore possibile e disturbare la visione. Invano, perché Eri afferrò il telecomando, alzando al massimo il volume, mentre Shiki gli sottraeva la ciotola, porgendola a un Beat che, seduto ai piedi dell’altro divano, fu ben lieto di accettare quel pasto inaspettato.

«Shh, Neku, stanno passando il servizio sull’ultimo album del Principe!».

Shiki si portò un dito alla bocca, facendogli segno di tacere, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul programma. Neku sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e prendendo a tamburellarsi un gomito con le dita.

«Cosa c’è, Neku, sei geloso perché il Principe ti ruba le fans, hmm?» la voce insinuante di Joshua si sollevò all’interno della stanza, pungendolo sul vivo, e Beat si voltò, interrompendo per qualche istante il lavorio incessante della sua bocca.

«Non dovrebbe, in fondo lui è sempre il primo nel cuore di Shiki… dopo il Principe, naturalmente» lo interruppe Rhyme in un risolino e un mezzo sguardo d’intesa passò fra lei e il ragazzo scapigliato seduto al suo fianco.

«Non è della fedeltà di Shiki, che mi preoccupo, ma di tutti i programmi interessanti che mi sto perdendo!» li accusò Neku, puntando contro di loro l’indice, e poi tornò a seppellirsi nel collettone della maglia, come un gufo dalle piume arruffate. Shiki si limitò a sorridere, le guance che si coloravano di rosa sopra gli angoli della bocca, e gli scompigliò i capelli con una mossa veloce.

«Dai, non c’è niente di male a essere gelosi, Neku!».

«Ma come potrei essere geloso di-di-di uno che sembra il cosplay in real life di Lady Oscar, andiamo?!» sbottò Neku, mentre persino i suoi occhi scomparivano dietro il bordo di lana spessa della maglia blu. Il Principe era argomento delicato da trattare in presenza della sua ragazza, ma tutti quegli slanci di manifesto affetto nei suoi confronti dopo un po’ lo disturbavano oltre il limite estremo della sua già esile pazienza.

«Ah, le amene discussioni fra fidanzati, fanno piovere la primavera in questa stanza in un turbinio di petali di ciliegio, non trovi, Beat?» sospirò Joshua con aria sorniona, allungando le gambe da cicogna in avanti e sfiorando col ginocchio la spalla dell’amico. Quello si scosse appena, ingoiando gli ultimi pop-corn rimasti prima di rispondergli.

«Che vuoi che ti dica, fratello? Spero proprio di no, mica c’ho voglia di mettermi a spalare foglie in casa, eh!» sbottò alla fine, perdendo completamente il senso della sua battuta. Joshua sorrise, di un sorriso affilato e un po’ inquietante sotto i riccioli chiari.

«Non ti piacciono le coppie di fidanzatini, hmm?».

Il ragazzo si era specialmente impegnato a scivolare del tutto in avanti sul divano e sussurrare quella frase così che solo Beat potesse udirla. Non che gli altri li stessero osservando, concentrati com’erano sul piccolo bisticcio fra Neku e Shiki.

«Nah, è solo che non ci sto troppo dentro a tutte ‘ste favole romantiche» biascicò alla fine lui, fra un pop-corn e l’altro, lanciandogli un’occhiata mogia da sotto l’ombra dell’onnipresente cappello nero che si portava calcato in testa. Joshua, con sua grande sorpresa, si limitò ad annuire enigmatico, per poi sfilare il cellulare dalla tasca in una mossa fluida e cominciare ad armeggiare con lo schermo touch, immergendosi presto in un fitto scambio di missive elettroniche con un interlocutore a tutti sconosciuto.

Beat sbuffò, facendo spallucce, e tornò a concentrarsi sui suoi pop-corn, solo per cozzare con i polpastrelli contro il fondo di plastica vuoto, sporco del sale residuo. Sensazione deludente, un po’ come quella che lo afferrava ogni volta che guardava Neku e Shiki battibeccare, sua sorella fare scherzi insieme a Joshua, Eri saltare su con qualche nuova, entusiasmante idea che solo la sua migliore amica aveva la capacità di concretizzare.

Bisognava dire che gli ultimi tre anni erano stati ricchi di cambiamento. Esteriormente fra tutti il più cresciuto era stato proprio lui. Non stupiva che col suo metro e novanta di altezza decisamente fuori dal normale fosse finito dritto dritto a fare l’attaccante nel club di basket della loro scuola e, finché lo divertiva almeno la metà di quanto lo divertiva girare in skateboard, continuava a vivere la cosa come un bel passatempo in cui non aveva mai voluto impegnarsi più dello stretto necessario.

Per un po’ il silenzio tornò a calare sulla stanza, interrotto solo dalla voce del conduttore che fluiva entusiasta fuori dalle casse e da Joshua, che continuava a digitare parole sul suo cellulare, come se stesse compilando la nuova e rivista edizione del Genjo Monogatari. Conoscendolo, Beat non dubitava che ne sarebbe stato capace.

«Oh, mi è appena giunta una notizia interessantissima, che tutti voi vorrete di certo ascoltare» esclamò all’improvviso, usando quel tono di voce un po’ autoritario e indisponente che metteva inevitabilmente tutti sull’attenti, che avessero intenzione o no di dargli retta.

Il ragazzo si prese una pausa teatrale, aspettando che lentamente tutta l’attenzione convergesse su di lui e che nessuno si azzardasse a gettare anche una sola occhiata al conduttore televisivo. Si tirò un po’ su, si lisciò la camicia sgualcita, e poi aprì la bocca, prendendosi anche il tempo di inspirare enfaticamente, prima di rivelare la soffiata della serata.

«Sabato sera si terrà una festa nel villino della prof K. per un’informale festicciola pre-natalizia aperta a tutti gli studenti della nostra scuola. Naturalmente chi non si presenterà sarà a rischio bocciatura» sorrise, coprendosi la bocca con il cellulare.

«Ah no, se mi assicurano la promozione, io…» esordì Beat, puntellandosi sul palmo e voltandosi verso di lui.

«A parte che mi sembra una roba un po’ losca, questa di organizzare feste in case private» lo interruppe Neku, mettendo già su lo sguardo paranoico delle grandi occasioni e guadagnandosi un roteare d’occhi generali.

«E poi ci sarà tutta la scuola, non scherziamo, piuttosto che ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con quei caproni anche fuori dall’orario, preferisco farmi bocciare seduta stante!».

Joshua era consapevole che, in un modo o nell’altro, Shiki avrebbe avuto ragione delle sue granitiche convinzioni e lo avrebbe trascinato a fare un po’ di vita sociale, che poteva soltanto giovargli, ma in quel momento lo animava l’urgenza di avere tutti i suoi amici presenti a quella festa. In più, doveva rivalersi di Neku e del modo precipitoso con cui si era messo in mezzo, spezzando una tela sottile che non aveva certo cominciato a filare solo pochi minuti prima.

«A quanto pare, farà una comparsata anche il Principe, a metà serata…».

L’urlo di Eri e Shiki fu perfettamente sincronizzato e forte abbastanza da far sobbalzare tutti gli altri occupanti. Beat si spalmò completamente a terra, provando a riprendersi da quello che doveva essere stato un principio d’infarto.

«Tu… traditore!» sibilò Neku e gli puntò un dito contro, immedesimandosi in una parte altamente drammatica che, a dire di Joshua, avrebbe dovuto convincere qualsiasi regista teatrale ad arruolarlo seduta stante per qualche tragedia shakespeariana.

«Lo faccio solo per il tuo bene, Neku».

Joshua fece spallucce, fingendosi offeso a morte, ma il sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra lo tradiva in pieno. Beat, ancora steso a terra, gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa e vide l’espressione dell’amico farsi neutra e decisamente più seria, mentre poggiava un gomito sulla coscia e si sporgeva verso di lui.

«Beat, non dirmi che ti perderai l’evento dell’anno…».

«Certo che no, mica ci resisto un altro anno in quella scuola! Non voglio essere bocciato!» annuì rapidamente e poi allungò una mano, afferrandogli un polso per rialzarsi.

«E comunque grazie per la dritta, mi hai salvato la giornata, fratello!» concluse, tirandosi verso il suo viso e rivolgendogli un sorrisone a trentadue denti tutto pieno di sincera gratitudine.

«Molto obbligato» replicò enigmatico Joshua e, seppure il suo viso fosse una maschera perfettamente immobile, un luccichio strano negli occhi smascherava un sottile entusiasmo per quel ringraziamento caloroso.

«Ci sarai anche tu?» si ricordò di chiedere Beat, prima di convincersi a staccare la mano dal suo polso, e tornare a sedersi nella posizione di qualche minuto prima.

Joshua sembrò riflettere seriamente sulla sua domanda, tormentandosi le labbra sottili con la punta dell’indice e del medio, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate. Poi abbassò il capo e fissò l’amico negli occhi azzurri a lungo, senza quasi sbattere le palpebre.

«Tu…» esordì in un sussurro, tamburellandosi il mento con le dita «cosa vorresti?».

~

«Ehi, ehi, ehi!».

Beat si lasciò andare a un lungo fischio, fermandosi di fronte al cancello in ferro battuto che separava lo spazio interno della villa dal marciapiede.

«Ma ‘sta bicocca sciccosa sembra la casa del giardiniere dell’Imperatore o cosa? Vai a sapere che col mestiere di prof ti guadagni tutti ‘sti soldi, voglio farlo anch’io, eh!» esclamò impressionato, addentrandosi su per il viottolo di grandi lastre in pietra che conduceva all’ingresso principale, le mani ficcate in tasca e la testa girata un po’ in su, come se si aspettasse di veder comparire qualche oggetto volante non identificato da un momento all’altro.

«Non credo che col misero stipendio da professore, la signorina K. possa permettersi di mantenere questa villa. Avrà una famiglia ricca alle spalle o qualche secondo lavoro un po’ losco, mi sa. Boh, Joshua saprebbe dirti di più» replicò seccamente Neku, seguendolo a ruota in compagnia di Shiki ed Eri.

«A proposito, dov’è?» intervenne Shiki, prendendo il ragazzo a braccetto e lanciando anche lei occhiate ammirate al prato tagliato all’inglese che si distendeva ai lati del viottolo. Era punteggiato di bianchi tavoli di plastica, coperti di tovaglie colorate, bicchieri di plastica e bevande, per lo più analcoliche.

«… Mi ha mandato una mail e ha detto che farà tardi» esordì Beat, con una punta d’orgoglio, e si fermò sotto il patio, voltandosi indietro con le braccia ripiegate dietro la nuca. Quando c’erano di quelle e simili comunicazioni da fare, nessuno si fidava troppo nell’avvertirlo, forse perché aveva la fastidiosa tendenza a dimenticare il contenuto del messaggio o misinterpretarlo, finendo per causare una serie enorme di incomprensioni.

«Ha mandato una mail… a te? Solo a te? Ah, bella storia, poteva ricordarsi anche del resto dei suoi amici, non mi sembri un messaggero tanto affidabile».

Il fatto straordinario era che Joshua, che sembrava ricordarsi solo di Neku quando si trattava anche dell’affare più stupido, avesse preso ultimamente – e quella sera più che mai – a rivolgersi direttamente a lui, nonostante tutto. Quel fatto lo rendeva fiero e non perché qualcuno gli desse così tanta fiducia ma perché fosse proprio Joshua a farlo. Non sapeva spiegarsi l’euforia che nasceva da quel pensiero ma se la teneva ben stretta.

«Oi, Neku, adesso non mi dire che sei geloso anche di Joshua, mica Shiki è tanto contenta, poi».

«Oh, santa pazienza! Vorrei solo capire Joshua che intenzioni ha verso… uh…».

Neku si zittì, sentendosi tirare per la manica della giacca e ritrovandosi lo sguardo allarmato di Shiki che lo fissava da dietro una spalla, intimandogli di non continuare per quella china. Beat osservò quello scambio di silenziose battute quasi di sfuggita ma intuì, inconsciamente più che razionalmente, che i suoi amici gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa. Solitamente avrebbe reagito anche perdendo le staffe e pretendendo di sapere che razza di segreto pensavano lui non fosse in grado di mantenere. Non quella sera, però. Si sentiva un po’ messo ai margini e stava cominciando a prendere il tutto con una strana rassegnazione fatalista, mutuata pari pari da Joshua.

Forse era anche colpa di tutto il tempo che trascorrevano assieme, oramai, ma era sempre meglio che arrabbiarsi per una situazione che non era nelle sue possibilità cambiare.

Spalancò la porta d’ingresso, già socchiusa prima del loro arrivo, e irruppe in un grande soggiorno dall’aspetto più che decisamente lussuoso.

«Woah… questa proprio non me l’aspettavo neanch’io…» sentì Neku borbottare alle sue spalle.

«Guarda il tessuto di questa tenda!» sibilò Eri entusiasta, avvicinandosi a una finestra e cominciando a saggiare il tessuto soffice e lucido di un paio di tende bianche.

«E il modello di quel divano viene da Pegaso Atelier!» notò Shiki con lo sguardo dell’esperta, tastando attentamente un divano a sette posti, e Beat e Neku giuravano di non averne mai visto uno simile neanche nei loro sogni più sfrenati.

Quello che doveva essere il soggiorno era diviso dall’ingresso da una parete in vetro smerigliato e occupava buona parte del piano terra. Non c’erano televisori ma un enorme divano bianco ad angolo, un tappeto così costoso che faceva quasi vergogna calpestarlo, parecchi quadri alle pareti, di cui alcuni erano riproduzioni mentre altri erano opere originali. Il pavimento era interamente fatto di parquet di mogano, scuro e lucidissimo. Sulla parete a destra della porta d’ingresso c’era una bouvette apparecchiata con tutto il necessario per i cocktail e gli stuzzichini. Per essere un’informale festa per liceali, l’atmosfera si presentava ingessata. Almeno in teoria, perché nella stanza già sciamavano parecchi ragazzi, alcuni intenti a servirsi generose porzioni di cibo su piatti di plastica pericolosamente traballanti, altri gettati con nonchalance sul suddetto divano. Molti facevano avanti e indietro attraverso la porta finestra che dava sul retro del giardino, decisi a fumarsi una sigaretta nonostante il vento siberiano che quella sera soffiava sostenuto.

«Oh, il buffet! Andiamo a vedere se c’è del curry, amico!» sbottò Beat, sovraeccitato, afferrando Neku per il polso e tirandoselo dietro. Cos’avevano tutti da farsi prendere tanto dall’entusiasmo, lui proprio non lo capiva, ma con quella trovata Beat lo aveva appena salvato da un dialogo forzato con due loro compagni di classe.

«Beat, no, è pericoloso! Quella roba potrebbe essere drogata! Potrebbe essere un piano per stordirci tutti e poi vendere i nostri organi al mercato nero, ci hai pensato?!» sbottò il ragazzo fra i denti ma l’amico si stava avventando su un piatto di onigiri che troneggiava al centro del tavolo.

Si rassegnò a seguire il suo esempio, afferrando un bocconcino di riso fra le dita con estrema cautela. Restò per un po’ a tormentarlo sotto i polpastrelli, più concentrato a cercare un’occasione per aprire bocca ed essere ascoltato, piuttosto che decidere di mangiare.

«Di’ un po’, Beat, tu e Joshua ultimamente state parecchio insieme, mmh?».

Non gli interessava se Shiki gli aveva intimato di non intromettersi nella piega che avevano preso gli eventi, né aveva intenzione di impicciarsi degli affari di nessuno, solo capire cosa stesse passando per la testa dei suoi due migliori amici e magari evitare che Joshua e la sua malsana abitudine di incastrare la gente nelle sue trame elaborate finissero per creare incomprensioni o, peggio ancora, rotture. Teneva troppo a quell’amicizia capitatagli davanti quasi per un caso e che in quei tre anni aveva costruito con tanta cura. E poi, andiamo, solo un tonto non avrebbe compreso le intenzioni più che manifeste di Joshua!

«Beh, fratello, tu e Shiki ormai vi divertite a fare i fidanzatini non-stop e Rhyme è tutta presa dalla scuola e i voti… Yoshi è l’unico che sa apprezzare ancora le cose semplici della vita, sai, come i video dei Muppets su YouTube alle due di notte!».

… un tonto oppure Beat, come aveva fatto Neku a non tenere conto della sua totale incapacità di capire le sfumature?

«Senti, io non… Yoshi?! Stai parlando del dinosauro? Da quando vi scambiate soprannomi zuccherosi?».

«Non è colpa mia. È lui che parte usando il… il mio nome… quello lungo e strano… insomma, io sono un uomo, non può aspettarsi che mi tengo tutto dentro e ci faccio su una risata, io reagisco e mi vendico!» rivendicò Beato orgogliosamente, agitando nel pugno un mezzo onigiri mangiucchiato e stringendolo con tanta forza da spappolarlo.

«Oh cazzo…» imprecò, afferrando un tovagliolo di carta e cominciando a pulirsi il palmo. Neku fece un passo all’indietro, sottraendosi appena in tempo alla pioggia di chicchi di riso stufati che cadevano un po’ ovunque.

«Sei… sei sicuro di non avere nient’altro da dirmi? Ultimamente tu e Joshua passate un sacco di tempo insieme…».

«Beh, fratello, lo so che probabilmente credi di averlo dibsato tu, perché l’hai, tipo, scoperto per primo e portato nel gruppo ma Yoshi è un tipo più a posto di quello che sembra… anche se fa battute anguillie…».

«Ambigue…» lo corresse Neku, incrociando le braccia, con l’infinita pazienza di un maestro del doposcuola decisamente non pagato e impiegato pure fuori orario.

«Sì, quella roba lì… e ci troviamo un sacco d’accordo a prescindere…».

«Magari lo fa apposta» replicò l’altro, asciutto. Conosceva Joshua abbastanza da sapere che, normalmente, non avrebbe provato ad attirarsi la compiacenza di nessuno. Al contrario, sembrava sempre usare un’attenzione speciale quando si trattava di colpire le persone nei loro punti deboli ma con Beat… beh, Beat era Beat ed era anni luce lontano dal modo di essere dell’amico, violava qualsiasi legge fisica la sola idea che quei due potessero andare d’accordo. A meno che non fosse accaduto un miracolo o uno dei due non avesse provato a truccare un po’ la situazione per secondi fini non ben identificati.

«Nah, Yoshi non lo farebbe mai e poi io lo sento quando una persona finge!».

Beat era molto convinto, mentre addentava un cracker di riso e mischiava rumori di masticazione alle sue argute osservazioni. Neku si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio ma tutto il suo scetticismo si infranse miseramente come un’onda contro lo scoglio di fronte alla bonaria stolidità dell’amico.

«È che fra noi c’è tipo quella cosa che non si può spiegare fra due persone» borbottò Beat, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla ricerca dell’ennesimo termine che gli sfuggiva di mente.

«Una… uhm… ali chimica!».

Neku rimase immobile per qualche secondo, preso anche lui alla sprovvista dalla storpiatura assurda appena operata dall’amico.

«… alchimia, vuoi dire?».

«Sì, quella lì!».

Il discorso si chiuse lì, perché Beat si dimostrò improvvisamente troppo impegnato a mangiare per continuare ad argomentare, mentre Neku rifletteva sull’involontaria ma infelice scelta di parole dell’amico. Aveva l’impressione di essere appena stato catapultato in una di quelle doujinshi yaoi di cui Shiki ed Eri erano grandi consumatrici e la cosa non gli piaceva per nulla.

Non era certo un oscurantista medievale e i suoi amici potevano fare della loro vita ciò che meglio gli pareva ma aveva paura, la stessa paura che aveva nutrito quando lui e Shiki si erano messi insieme e, per qualche giorno, si era aspettato che da un momento all’altro il loro gruppo implodesse, che gli altri si sentissero traditi dal rapporto diverso e diversamente profondo che lui e la ragazza avevano intrecciato. Non era successo, per fortuna, ma all’epoca aveva avuto la fortuna di gestire quel cambiamento dall’interno, di continuare ad essere amico di tutti senza sottrarre tempo a nessuno, senza rivoluzionare le loro abitudini.

Ma se Beat e Joshua avessero agito in altro modo? Se si fossero isolati? Se, peggio ancora, uno dei due avesse fatto il passo più lungo della gamba e l’altro fosse rimasto disgustato e si fossero creati attriti? Erano pur sempre due maschi e il 2011 non era il Medioevo ma neanche il Paradiso degli Unicorni. Sebbene a modo suo – e quel termine significava “criptico”, come minimo – Joshua gli avesse fatto comprendere un certo suo interesse tutt’altro che amicale per Beat da parecchio tempo, Beat… era così stupidamente candido che, probabilmente, non aveva mai neanche sospettato ci fosse un secondo fine negli approcci del ragazzo.

Neku era profondamente legato ai suoi amici e al piccolo, fragile ma elastico mondo che si erano costruiti attorno nel tempo. Era anche profondamente paranoico per tutte le cose a cui teneva tanto e starsene ai margini, ad osservare lo svilupparsi di quella che poteva rivelarsi una possibile disfatta non gli piaceva. Fremeva, tamburellando il piede per terra, tormentato dall’idea di instillare un minimo di dubbio nella mente dell’amico e metterlo in allarme oppure dalla consapevolezza che doveva tacere, che rischiava di forzare la mano e rovinare un gioco in cui lui non era assolutamente incluso.

«Neku…».

Sobbalzò quando le dita gentili di Shiki gli sfiorarono il braccio al di sopra della maglia e si costrinse a voltarsi, mentre Beat gli dava le spalle.

«Andrà tutto bene, su, rilassati e goditi la festa».

Shiki non poteva forse indovinare esattamente l’entità delle preoccupazioni che turbinavano nella mente del ragazzo, ma conosceva il motivo di quelle labbra troppo pallide e l’improvviso bisogno di alzare il collettone del maglione per nascondere buona parte del viso. In quei momenti Neku gli ricordava una tartaruga che si ritirava nel suo guscio, cercando come poteva di difendersi dal mondo esterno e dalle paure che lo attaccavano da dentro.

«Hmm… pensavo che tu e Eri stasera foste tutte dedicate al vostro culto personale del Principe» provò a distrarla lui ma Shiki si limitò a scuotere il capo, il caschetto di capelli scuri che le frustava le guance, prima di prodursi in un sorrisetto malizioso che non preannunciava nulla di buono per il suo futuro.

«Ma una delle nostre prime regole è convertire i non fedeli come te quindi non aspettarti che ti lasceremo solo! Adesso vieni con noi a conoscere i membri più fedeli del nostro club!».

«Oh no, risparmiami almeno la fossa dei leoni!» sbottò Neku, facendosi però trascinare via dalla ragazza verso la portafinestra del giardino. A quanto pareva, essere fan del Principe significava anche sfidare il gelo invernale per assistere a una sua epifania fra le radici gelate e l’erbaccia morta scricchiolante.

Quello scambio di battute era durato davvero pochi secondi, tempo che Beat aveva impiegato per ispezionare minuziosamente il buffet e ricavarne la sconcertante notizia che, no, non c’era un piattino di curry neanche a cercarlo col lanternino.

«Ma ti rendi conto che… ehi… Neku?».

Si ritrovò solo a scrutare in mezzo alla folla di studenti misconosciuti alla ricerca di una vispa capigliatura arancione, un gatto di pezza o delle lunghe ciocche di capelli rosa.

Il salone cominciava a riempirsi di persone, una folla sciamante e mediamente entusiasta attraverso cui era difficile rintracciare facce conosciute, soprattutto se non avevi una grande attenzione per i dettagli. Sulla parete dall’altro lato della stanza spiccava uno dei tanti quadri, una riproduzione a cui Beat non aveva fatto tanto caso fino a quel momento. Raffigurava un uomo poggiato su un gomito, tenuto per la testa da una donna che, con fare apparentemente schifato, gli tagliava la testa con una spada, assistita da una vecchia che doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa espressione scioccata stampata in viso. Perché la prof K. si tenesse in casa immagini truculente degne di una puntata di C.S.I. lui non lo sapeva ma adesso, tanto per cambiare, si sentiva inquietato oltre che triste.

Non era tipo da portare rancore, sapeva che probabilmente i suoi amici avevano beccato qualcuno di loro conoscenza in mezzo alla folla e lo avevano lasciato indietro… lui si era fatto lasciare indietro, come era ormai diventata sua abitudine e non c’era proprio nessuno su cui scaricare colpe, a parte se stesso. Ma che anche Joshua avesse dato forfait, pensò mestamente passandosi una mano sul capo e sfilandosi il berretto, gli procurava ancora più dispiacere dell’essere stato piantato al tavolo del buffet.

Se ne restò immobile in mezzo alla stanza, lo sguardo perso su un punto vuoto della tovaglia e le dita che tormentavano la stoffa nera e spessa del berretto.

Era strano che avesse finito per affezionarsi così tanto a Joshua. Ricordava ancora il sospetto e anche il pizzico di gelosia infantile che aveva provato, quando Neku lo aveva presentato a tutti loro. Gli era sembrato una specie di invasore lezioso, con la puzza sotto il naso e un sorrisetto insopportabile che faceva venire voglia di toglierglielo dalla faccia a pugni. Aveva temuto che il suo rapporto con Neku diventasse troppo stretto, avevano quell’abitudine di parlare di cose che conoscevano soltanto loro e isolarsi da tutti gli altri, almeno all’inizio. E poi Joshua passava il tempo a fare quelle insopportabili battute che lui non capiva – ed era sicuro che spesso e volentieri fossero anche insultanti nei suoi confronti.

Poi si erano ritrovati in classe insieme per caso, costretti a condividere buona parte del loro tempo quotidiano in compagnia l’uno dell’altro. Assurdamente era stato proprio Joshua, così distaccato e poco incline ad attaccare bottone con gli altri, ad avvicinarsi a lui per primo, fregandosene elegantemente della sua diffidenza e della sua tiepida ostilità. Era stato un processo così graduale e lento, quello che l’aveva portato a considerarlo un vero amico e non una minaccia, che Beat poteva forse inquadrare il periodo ma non il momento esatto in cui i loro rapporti avevano cominciato a funzionare per davvero.

C’era uno strano affiatamento senza armonia fra loro, come due ingranaggi che non erano fatti per lavorare insieme ma pure, con qualche sforzo e qualche strusciare metallico, trovavano un accordo che minacciava di saltare da un momento all’altro e invece riusciva sempre a mantenersi in precario equilibrio. Gli piaceva, era una cosa da dover aggiustare un giorno dopo l’altro perché continuasse a funzionare, e l’amico sembrava cooperare quanto lui per far sì che il meccanismo non crollasse mai.

Che quella sera Joshua avesse disertato all’ultimo minuto in maniera tanto imprevedibile, gli faceva male, neanche l’avesse tradito dopo avergli promesso che non avrebbe trascorso un’intera serata a reggere il moccolo in mezzo a un mucchio di semi-sconosciuti che si ricordavano di lui solo se c’era da complimentarsi per l’ultima partita della squadra andata alla grande.

«Buonasera, caro… ti sono mancato?».

Il sussurro contro il suo orecchio arrivò quasi inaudito in mezzo al clamore della festa ma il soffio caldo sulla pelle lo sentì tutto e sobbalzò violentemente, voltandosi giusto in tempo per ritrovarsi l’amico che lo fissava con il suo solito sorrisetto compiaciuto stampato in faccia.

A diciotto anni Yoshiya Kiryu sembrava una cicogna allampanata dagli arti lunghi di un insetto stecco, con gli zigomi sporgenti, la mascella squadrata e tutte le ossa del corpo che sembravano lottare per sfuggire fuori dalla pelle. Su chiunque altro quell’aspetto avrebbe creato un effetto da spaventapasseri, ma lui sapeva portarselo con un’eleganza trascurata difficile da ostentare per parecchi adulti, figurarsi per un adolescente. Ci aggiungeva quel pizzico di malizia tutta naturale e i riccioli costantemente scompigliati, che contribuivano a renderlo parecchio popolare e non solo fra il gentil sesso.

«Woah! Fratello, vacci piano con ‘ste mosse stealthy, avresti potuto ficcarmi una lama celata nella schiena!» sbottò Beat, facendo un salto all’indietro e finendo a sbattere dritto contro il bordo del tavolo. Finse che l’espressione ambigua dell’amico non lo avesse minimamente toccato: Joshua faceva di quelle battute con tutti, il fatto che su di lui si accanisse con particolare piacere doveva essere solo un caso o la sua voglia di punzecchiarlo.

«Quanta violenza!» sorrise Joshua con fare sinistro, inclinando il capo di lato.

«Con tutte le cose interessanti che si possono ficcare, una lama mi sembra banale».

«Stai parlando di quello?» lo interruppe l’amico, additando il bicchiere di Starbucks che stringeva fra le dita della mano destra.

«Oh no, questa è solo una ricarica di zuccheri per riprendermi da una giornata faticosa» replicò lui con noncuranza, strascicando sulle parole come se si annoiasse mortalmente a toccare quegli argomenti.

«Anch’io avrei dovuto portarmi qualcosa da casa… come il curry… qui non ce n’è neanche un cucchiaio!» protestò Beat indignato, animandosi improvvisamente e scrollandosi di dosso almeno un po’ della malinconia che lo aveva afferrato.

«Oh, quale tragedia. Ma scommetto che non è il curry la causa di quel faccino triste, mh?».

L’indice di Joshua gli sfiorò il mento, costringendolo a sollevare un po’ il viso, anche se l’amico era di una decina di centimetri più basso di lui, e così si ritrovò ad appuntare lo sguardo sui suoi scompigliatissimi capelli ricci.

«Ma chi è triste? Io no di certo!» esclamò Beat, cercando di darsi un tono, e alzò la voce a sufficienza per attirare l’attenzione delle persone che li circondavano.

«Hmpf, vedo vedo…» ridacchiò Joshua, facendo scivolare i polpastrelli più in basso, fino a sfiorargli il pomo d’Adamo e poi ritirare la mano bruscamente. Il ragazzo rabbrividì e si coprì il collo con una mano, grattandosi come se avesse voluto cancellare dalla pelle un’altra di quelle sensazioni strane che lo prendevano sempre, quando veniva toccato così dall’amico, e ben poco c’entravano con la loro amicizia.

«Allora, il Principe è arrivato?» esclamò alla fine, voltandosi e fingendo di guardarsi attorno con estremo interesse.

«Boh, mi sa di sì, visto come sono spariti gli altri…».

«Oh, allora è questo, il problema!».

Joshua gli aveva appena fatto uno dei suoi sorrisetti peggiori, quelli che significavano né più né meno “ti ho già letto nel pensiero” e, va bene che Beat sapeva di non essere esattamente indecifrabile, ma spesso l’amico sapeva essere pure troppo indiscreto. Accennò a un tentativo di cambiare argomento, di nuovo, ma si ritrovò ad aprire e chiudere la bocca un paio di volte come un pesce rosso fuori dall’acqua, prima di decidersi a tagliare corto. Gli altoparlanti di un lussuoso impianto stereo montato a pochi passi da loro vomitavano fuori tanta di quella musica da assordarlo. Si sentiva stordito e non sapeva se fosse solo il rumore la causa di quel fastidio. Tutti quei quadri assurdamente inquietanti attorno a lui non lo aiutavano a elaborare una risposta sensata, anzi, si sentiva doppiamente sotto esame per qualsiasi vaccata la sua bocca fosse stata capace di produrre.

«Oh, anche tu sei interessato a quel quadro, mmh? È di Caravaggio. “Giuditta e Oloferne”. Scelta quantomeno interessante per un soggiorno ma in tono con il carattere _deciso_ della signorina K.» intervenne Joshua, intercettando il suo sguardo apparentemente fisso.

«A me mette ansia, veramente… carattere deciso in che senso? N… non mi dirai che si diverte a tagliare teste nel tempo libero?!» sbottò Beat, facendo una faccia terrorizzata a dir poco.

«No, ma diciamo che sa essere una donna di polso…».

Il sorrisetto enigmatico dell’amico lasciava intendere strani e oscuri sottotesti che persino Beat, in tutta la sua ingenuità, non faceva fatica a cogliere. Ma poco gli importava della loro professoressa in quel preciso istante. Si sentiva davvero confuso, una sensazione che non sapeva spiegare a parole e che lo tormentava ormai da parecchi giorni e, contrariamente a quanto aveva sperato, la vicinanza di Joshua non lo aiutava a fare chiarezza. Cominciava anche a pentirsi di essersi presentato a quella noiosissima festa piena di gente sconosciuta, anche se altrimenti non avrebbe potuto incontrare proprio l’amico… Andiamo, da quando prendere una decisione così stupida stava diventando così difficile per lui?

«Senti, Yoshi bello, io qui proprio non mi ci ritrovo per niente, non c’è… boh, un posto più appartato dove parlare in pace? Comincio a sentirmi sulle spine come un palloncino, non è mica bello…».

“ _Così però non è neanche divertente_ ” pensò Joshua in un lampo, valutando quanto Beat gli stesse rendendo tutto così facile che anche pianificare diventava perfettamente inutile. D’altronde avrebbe dovuto essere ormai abituato al modo in cui Daisukenojo Bito riusciva ad andargli incontro, semplicemente muovendosi con tutta la naturale goffaggine che possedeva.

«Beh, sì, c’è un posto tranquillo in questa casa e si dà il caso che non ci sia bisogno di uscire nel giardino e diventare stalattiti per raggiungerlo» concluse senza scomporsi di un millimetro. Gli fece un cenno pigro con la testa e si tuffò nella folla che sciamava attorno a loro, insinuandosi fra le persone senza lasciarsi sfiorare neanche per sbaglio, con una sicurezza che Beat gli invidiò al punto da bloccarsi sul posto per osservarlo muoversi. Neanche si rese ben conto che quello si era girato e gli stava facendo cenno con la mano di darsi una mossa, finché non lo richiamò a voce sufficientemente alta da sovrastare il frastuono.

«Dai, muoviti, _Daisukenojo_!».

«No! Senti, tu…!».

Beat scosse la testa, scattando in avanti e urtando nel frattanto chiunque sfiorasse anche di poco la sua traiettoria. Joshua rise e si infilò ancora più in profondità in mezzo alla folla, tanto che l’amico riuscì a raggiungerlo soltanto quando aveva ormai varcato la soglia della cucina. Beat neanche sapeva che ci fosse una cucina, in quel posto: nella sua mente la signorina K. si faceva portare i pranzi direttamente dal ristorante, ma non si stupì che fosse una di quelle stanze professionali, col bancone lucido e i mobili nerissimi, talmente pulita da dare l’impressione di non essere mai stata usata.

«Almeno evita di urlare quel nome davanti a tutta quella gente!» sbraitò deciso, afferrando il polso dell’amico e tirandolo verso di lui. Quello si girò in uno scuotere di riccioli, rivolgendogli un’espressione maliziosa che gli strinse la bocca dello stomaco quasi più della scarica elettrica che lo aveva attraversato, mentre gli sfiorava la pelle nuda del dorso della mano.

«Vuoi ballare, Daisukenojo?» insistette ma questa volta con la voce notevolmente più bassa. Beat intese comunque le sue parole. Non c’era nessuno lì e Joshua si era lasciato tirare così pericolosamente vicino a lui che quasi gli respirava contro il viso. Se fosse stata una ragazza, avrebbe avuto così tanta difficoltà ad ammettere che la sua vicinanza lo confondeva al punto da fargli quasi perdere il controllo? Forse sì, perché maschio o femmina che fosse, Yoshiya Kiryu era prima di tutto uno dei suoi migliori amici e un amico non può farti desiderare di sperimentare cose che non hai osato fantasticare neanche sulle tue prime e stupide cottarelle adolescenziali.

Joshua era malizioso e gli piaceva terribilmente giocare sui doppi sensi, si convinse, decidendo di ribattere con adeguata convinzione alla sua battuta.

«Possiamo fare il ballo del dinosauro davanti a tutti gli occupanti del salone, _Yoshi_ » disse, con un ghigno incazzato.

«Non sei divertente».

Joshua piegò le labbra all’ingiù in una smorfia colma di disappunto e scivolò via dalla presa con una velocità tale che Beat si ritrovò a stringere l’aria. Si voltò verso una serie di scaffali addossati alla parete di fondo della stanza, di fianco a una porta ermeticamente chiusa e spessa abbastanza da lasciar supporre che dietro ci fosse chissà quale stanza dei tesori da proteggere.

«Dovrebbe essere qui… sì…» sussurrò, frugando brevemente fra gli oggetti accuratamente selezionati e disposti in fila su uno dei ripiani, e tirò su una piccola chiave d’ottone perfettamente lucidata.

«Woah, aspetta un secondo, fratello… questa non è mica casa nostra, l’ho visto in un telefilm di avvocati, si chiama violazione di domiciglio e se ci beccano, ci sbattono dentro!» protestò Beat, richiamando l’amico che, con totale noncuranza, stava ficcando la suddetta chiave nella toppa della porta e la stava aprendo.

«”Domicilio”, Daisukenojo, e ti assicuro che la padrona di casa non ha niente da ridire al proposito» replicò asciutto Joshua, lasciando l’altro a protestare per ben trenta secondi sull’uso criminale che faceva del suo vero nome.

«Sì, però tu sai un po’ troppe cose, fratello».

«Beh, diciamo che la signorina K. è un’amica di famiglia».

Joshua gli fece strada, introducendolo in un pianerottolo buio da cui si diramavano due rampe di scale, una verso l’alto e una verso il basso. Accese la luce, rischiarando l’ambiente quel tanto che gli serviva a richiudersi la porta alle spalle e assicurarla con un paio di mandate.

«Non sto parlando solo della prof, sto parlando… di tutto!» replicò testardamente Beat, allargando le braccia fino a circondare lo spazio attorno a sé.

«Tu sai tutto» continuò, seguendo giù per le scale Joshua, che apparentemente sembrava imperturbabile alle sue proteste.

«Dovunque andiamo, qualunque cosa facciamo, sei sempre un passo avanti agli altri, se non sai ogni cosa, beh, di certo sei stra-bravo a prevedere quello che ancora deve succedere».

I passi rimbombavano nell’ambiente spoglio che stavano attraversando, finché non raggiunsero una seconda porta, leggera e semplice come quelle che dividono una stanza della casa dall’altra. Joshua l’aprì, accese la luce cercando a tentoni l’interruttore, con la sicurezza di chi quei luoghi li conosceva bene, e gli rivelò la presenza di una banalissima lavanderia.

«E la cosa ti fa rabbia, Daisukenojo?» esclamò Joshua, adocchiando con un’alzata di sopracciglia il divanetto verde muschio che troneggiava al centro della stanza, a pochi passi dalla lavatrice e dall’asciugatrice.

«Sì ma non per il motivo che pensi tu!» lo accusò Beat, puntandogli un dito contro.

«Non me ne frega se sei millemilioni di volte più intelligente di me. Mi rode che uno come te, che potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa, finisce sempre per starsene a cazzeggiare con il sottoscritto. Sei, boh, il più intelligente di tutta la banda, eppure non sembra fregartene per niente».

Perché stava cominciando a parlare come un professore? E che senso aveva quella ramanzina? Non lo sapeva per certo, semplicemente la consapevolezza che Joshua avesse talento lo aveva colpito tanto all’improvviso da farlo arrabbiare. Era tutto lì, nelle sue mosse sicure, nei suoi sorrisi enigmatici, nel tono soffice della voce che non si alzava mai davvero, come se lui non avesse bisogno di urlare per imporsi sugli altri. Era così maledettamente adulto che Beat si ritrovava a constatare che, no, Joshua non era affatto rimasto indietro assieme a lui. Joshua era andato più avanti di tutti agli altri e aveva lasciato tutti indietro, nessuno escluso.

«Magari mi piace particolarmente la tua compagnia, ti ha mai sfiorato questo rivoluzionario pensiero?».

Per la prima volta in tutta la serata, Joshua non lo stava guardando negli occhi ma aveva provvidenzialmente cavato il cellulare fuori dalla tasca dei jeans e lo stava consultando con estremo interesse. Scoprire le sue carte così platealmente non era mossa semplice per lui ma erano isolati dal resto del mondo e per quella sera poteva persino permettersi di sbottonarsi un po’.

Beat non seppe cosa rispondere a tutta prima e l’amico approfittò di quel momento di silenzio per continuare a sondare il terreno.

«O forse è la mia compagnia a non piacerti?».

Questa volta Joshua aveva chiuso il cellulare e lo stava fissando attentamente, alla ricerca di qualsiasi gesto potesse rivelare le vere intenzioni di Beat, al di là di qualsiasi frase gentile o impacciata potesse formulare.

«Fratello, non dirlo neanche per scherzo, a me piace stare con te!».

I suoi occhi azzurri erano limpidi e sinceri come sempre, perché Beat non sapeva mentire neanche se si impegnava, e Joshua si rilassò al punto da lasciarsi cadere sul divano senza tanti complimenti, stendendo un braccio sullo schienale e accavallando le gambe in tutta tranquillità.

«Non lo dico solo perché sei l’unico che ormai spreca un po’ del suo tempo per stare con me».

A quelle parole Beat sembrò rattrappirsi, stringendosi un braccio contro il corpo, la mano libera che ancora teneva saldamente il berretto fra le dita, e si guardò le punte delle scarpe con estremo interesse. Joshua avrebbe detto che gli ricordava un cucciolo di cane abbandonato ai margini della strada, con quello sguardo triste e il capo chino, ed era quasi assurdo per lui provare tanta tenerezza per qualcuno.

«Non fraintendermi, non voglio fare la vittima, qua ognuno ha la sua vita ma io sembro l’unico che non è capace di trovarsi una strada tutta sua. Una volta pensavo che crescendo avrei tipo, boh, avuto un’illuminazione e invece sono ancora qui che vedo tutto buio».

Il rumore del palmo di Joshua che batteva contro i cuscini del divano lo riscosse almeno in parte dal suo momento di autocommiserazione e Beat sollevò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per ritrovarsi davanti il sorriso indecifrabile dell’amico.

«Su, siediti su questo improvvisato lettino dello psicanalista e sfogati. Io farò la parte del dottore e, pensa un po’, sono così magnanimo che non ti farò neanche pagare, caro mio».

«Ma c ‘è una festa di sopra e…».

«Oh, _Beat_ , non sono venuto qui per la festa».

L’amico lo fissò interdetto per qualche secondo, provando a decifrare il messaggio nascosto in quella frase ma gli sembrò tanto assurdo che non si diede neanche la pena di rifletterci sopra due volte e si gettò sul divano pesantemente, facendo sobbalzare entrambi sotto il peso dell’impatto.

«Fratello, ma sei proprio sicuro di volerti rompere i coglioni ad ascoltare il lamento di un fallito come me?» sbuffò Beat, voltandosi per metà verso di lui.

«Siamo tutti dei falliti a diversi livelli di intensità e a me piace ascoltare dei fallimenti altrui, aiuta a venire a patti con i propri, non trovi?».

«Oh, andiamo, come fai a dire una cosa del genere?» sobbalzò il ragazzo, spaventato dalla calma adamantina con cui l’amico gli aveva servito quella battuta, come fosse un piatto di novelle cousine in un ristorante d’alta classe. Joshua si riavviò un ciuffo ribelle di capelli dietro l’orecchio, rispondendo con quel fare un po’ lezioso che urtava sempre l’altro.

«Perché siamo tutti soli di fronte a un universo sterminato, che ha fatto a meno di noi fino a questo momento e continuerà a fare a meno di noi quando ce ne saremo andati. È una battaglia persa in partenza, se ci pensi bene».

«E allora perché vivi, scusa?» lo interruppe Beat, irritato da quel modo di fare terribilmente disfattista. A sentire l’amico, quasi quasi erano tutti quanti soltanto uno spreco di spazio!

«Mi piace starmene nelle retrovie e guardare gli altri che si affannano a inseguire un successo inesistente e, mentre loro sono distratti, muovere una leva qui, pigiare un pulsante là, e provare a capire se c’è una costante che posso sfruttare a mio favore per rendere il mondo un po’ meno sgradevole» replicò Joshua asciutto, inclinandosi un po’ verso di lui.

«Beh, ma allora anche tu ti senti un po’ indispensabile, alla fine…».

«Che ci vuoi fare, sono un grande incoerente, in fondo!».

Joshua sorrise ma non c’era amarezza nella sua voce, come se quel dato di fatto non lo turbasse minimamente. Beat si riservò di osservarlo per qualche momento, lasciando che il silenzio calasse nella stanza. C’era un pensiero complesso nella sua mente che cercava disperatamente di uscire fuori e quel discorso aveva punzecchiato ancora di più ma era difficile trovare le parole giuste per esprimerlo.

«Senti io… io non sono bravo come te a dire le cose però… quando fai così… beh, mi sembra che tu sia rimasto indietro più di tutti quanti… persino più di me!».

Per la prima volta dacché si conoscevano, Joshua dovette ammettere che non riusciva a seguire i ragionamenti dell’amico. E non perché fossero sconclusionati o troppo stupidi: c’era una premessa che non era stata affrontata, un elemento che a lui mancava e che non riusciva a ricavarsi semplicemente basandosi sulla sua conoscenza dei meccanismi della psiche del ragazzo.

«Indietro, dici? In che senso?» gli chiese, insinuante e interessato agli sviluppi imprevedibili che stava prendendo la conversazione.

«Beh, indietro nel senso che gli altri trovano un obiettivo, capiscono chi sono, diventano… diventano adulti, insomma. Io sono rimasto indietro, per esempio, perché… perché non corro come fanno Shiki e Neku, che sanno già quello che faranno quando usciranno da scuola e sono lì a impegnarsi tutti i giorni. A me piace prendere le cose con calma, non voglio farle sul serio o finiscono per essere meno divertenti e la cosa peggiore è che neanche me ne frega di comportarmi diversamente…».

«Oh no, se non ti importasse, neanche ti porresti il problema» lo interruppe Joshua, sfiorandogli negligentemente una spalla con le dita.

«Beh ma resta il fatto che io non ho nessun talento particolare e mentre mi scervello a cercarne uno, continuo a restare indietro» replicò Beat, stringendosi fra le spalle. Il berretto giaceva già da qualche minuto in mezzo a loro, dimenticato e sgualcito, e Joshua osservava di sottecchi i capelli biondi e scompigliati dell’amico, il modo in cui il suo volto era completamente scoperto e come lui potesse apprezzarlo alla luce artificiale di una lampada al neon senza ombre inopportune a coprirgli lo sguardo. C’era qualcosa di molto simile alla speranza che si dibatteva sotto la superficie azzurra delle sue iridi, qualcosa che faceva a pugni con l’aria rassegnata che trasudava dalle sue parole.

«E io come mi inserisco in questo discorso del restare indietro?» lo incoraggiò Joshua, poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano e premendosi col gomito contro il ginocchio.

«Beh, tu sei una specie di genio, fratello. Non parlo solo della scuola, che già lì becchi sempre il massimo a tutti i test senza neanche studiare, non so come fai ma… non parlo nemmeno del fatto che sembri conoscere mezza città e sai già tutto quello che accade prima che accade…».

«Oh, piano con i complimenti, Daisukenojo, potrei quasi convincermi che ci stai provando con me» ridacchiò sottilmente Joshua, sfiorandosi le labbra con le dita e, con sua grande soddisfazione, riuscì a far arrossire l’amico, sebbene quello continuasse imperterrito nel suo discorso.

«Non… non mi distrarre o perdo il filo e basta con quel nome!» imprecò tutto d’un fiato, stringendosi poi la radice del naso fra l’indice e il pollice nel tentativo disperato di non far scappare i pensieri che si affollavano sulla punta della lingua.

«Tu capisci la gente, fratello. La guardi negli occhi e indovini in un nanosecondo tutto quello che faranno e non so come ci riesci, sinceramente. Anche… anche con me. È assurdo quello che sto dicendo ma, tipo, quando mi passi i compiti in classe… Ecco, nove volte su dieci io rischierei di farmi sgamare dal professore, non sono bravo con ‘ste cose di soppiatto. Eppure tu riesci a beccare sempre quella volta su dieci che invece ce la faccio. E, boh, uno come te potrebbe fare soldi pure limitandosi a fare quelle cose da indovino imbroglione che legge i pensieri…».

«Dici un mentalista? Beh, sarebbe una strada da provare, in effetti. Tu potresti essere la mia assistente carina vestita da coniglietta, allora».

Joshua sembrava non prendere sul serio gli sforzi che stava facendo per convincerlo del suo valore ma quella volta Beat decise di non gettare la spugna. Che fosse poco bravo a parlare non gli importava, voleva convincerlo per lo meno ad ascoltarlo, invece di chiudersi in quella corazza di sarcasmo che era così bravo a indossare ogni volta che si finiva per mettere lui sotto la lente di ingrandimento.

«Che cazz… senti, ho una brutta immagine che adesso non riuscirò più a togliermi dalla testa a vita ma il punto non sono io che sto male con le calze a rete, fratello. Il punto è che tu sei rimasto indietro quanto me, perché hai paura. È così che la vedo io: hai paura del mondo e hai paura che se ci provi troppo, potresti fallire anche tu e quindi, anche se te ne vai in giro a dire che siamo tutti un po’ falliti, non ti piacerebbe capire di esserlo davvero anche tu».

Beat si fermò soltanto quando ebbe completato quel laborioso discorso, rifiatando pesantemente per lo sforzo di tirar fuori tutte le parole senza fermarsi neanche il tempo necessario a respirare. E come avrebbe potuto, se rischiava di farsi interrompere da Joshua sul più bello? L’amico, dal canto suo, taceva e non era il suo solito modo enigmatico di dire tanto senza parlare. Era quantomeno sorpreso dalle considerazioni dell’altro, dal modo un po’ crudo in cui gli aveva sbattuto in faccia una verità di cui era in parte conscio ma che aveva sempre lasciato ai margini, senza costringersi mai ad analizzarla fino in fondo.

Forse fu l’espressione smarrita che per un pallido istante gli adombrò il viso a spaventare Beat, perché si affrettò a circondargli le spalle con un braccio e replicare: «Ma non c’è niente di male nell’avere paura, fratello! Anch’io ne ho tantissima, eh! Solo che… ecco… una volta anche Shiki e Neku avevano paura del futuro, mentre adesso l’hanno sconfitta e vanno avanti e noi, beh, noi restiamo qui a trovarci delle scuse, tipo, filosofiche e continuiamo a non muoverci».

Joshua gettò la testa all’indietro in un movimento tanto improvviso da far sobbalzare l’altro e prese a ridere, profondamente e di gusto. Era una risata che Beat trovava un po’ sinistra, a dirla tutta, del genere che uno psicopatico può emettere prima di uccidere la sua vittima.

«Che buffo! Ero venuto qui convinto di doverti psicanalizzarti e ho finito per sottopormi a una seduta completa senza neanche passare dal via» esclamò finalmente, scuotendo piano la testa e tornando a ricomporsi rapidamente, un dito che andava ad asciugar una lacrima invisibile al lato dell’occhio.

«Facciamo un po’ per uno con la storia dello psico-cosarci, tipo, è quello che fanno gli amici, no?» replicò Beat, sollevato di non ritrovarsi un coltello nella schiena, anche se non era quella la sua maggiore preoccupazione al momento.

Si lasciò andare all’indietro sul divano, osservando la schiena dell’amico e chiedendosi perché faceva ogni volta sempre più male staccarsi da lui. Tutto quel contatto fisico cominciava a sembrargli così poco innocente, come se il suo corpo quasi scottasse sotto le mani, e lo faceva deconcentrare persino mentre cercava di affrontare problemi così personali.

«Comunque il tuo discorso non è sbagliato, a parte per un punto» esordì Joshua all’improvviso, dandogli le spalle, come se gli costasse troppa fatica enunciare quel pensiero mentre lo guardava negli occhi.

«Nessuno smette di avere paura, nemmeno Shiki e Neku. Probabilmente hanno solo imparato a fare i conti con quella paura e le hanno impedito di trascinarli in basso nella loro lotta per emergere e diventare adulti. Forse è per questo che loro sono andati avanti mentre noi siamo rimasti ai nostri posti» concluse, intrecciando le dita davanti a sé e fissando semplicemente il vuoto.

Beat aveva ragione a dire che entrambi avevano paura, molta più ragione di quanto lui stesso non fosse disposto ad ammettere. Lui aveva imparato a convivere con quella paura, razionalizzandola e nascondendola, ma ogni tanto faceva capolino da dietro una spalla, facendogli tremare i polsi come in quel momento, in cui per un attimo ebbe quasi timore di quello che stava per fare. Lo spettro di quel fallimento agitato dall’amico poco prima si parava davanti ai suoi occhi, concreto molto più di quanto non gli fosse sembrato prima. I piccoli gesti quotidiani di avvicinamento, i contatti così poco casuali, quella festa e quel luogo piccolo e privato in cui rifugiarsi, ogni piccolo pezzo del suo piano sembrava all’improvviso così fragile e stupido e Beat niente più che una mosca intrappolata nella tela del ragno.

Com’era bravo a rendersi più terribile di quello che era in realtà, se Beat avesse potuto leggere nella sua mente in quel momento, lo avrebbe rimproverato per essere stato tanto duro con se stesso. O forse, chissà, sarebbe rimasto inorridito dai suoi stessi pensieri…

«Sai che parlare con te mi fa bene, fratello? Cioè certe volte dici un mucchio di cose a doppio senso o troppo complicate ma, boh, non so come spiegare, mi fai sentire più a casa di quando dormo nel mio letto, sì».

La mano grande di Beat si posò al centro della sua schiena, in una pacca che sembrò trasformarsi in una carezza goffa e accennata. Le dita si strinsero piano alla sua camicia e Joshua si sentì chiamare, come se l’amico gli si stesse letteralmente aggrappando addosso. Si voltò appena, osservandolo di sottecchi con la testa un po’ inclinata, e lo fissò senza parlare, non subito, godendosi l’ormai familiare sensazione che si attorcigliava attorno alla gola e gli faceva seccare la lingua, lasciando persino lui senza argomenti con cui controbattere.

«Stai dicendo che ti faccio dormire, Daisukenojo? O che vorresti restare in un letto con me?».

Per quanto suonasse come una delle sue solite battute, in quel momento Joshua lo stava fissando con aria terribilmente seria, così seria che Beat si sentì trapassato dal suo sguardo, svelato, spogliato e scoperto in una frazione infinitesimale di secondo. Arrossì così tanto da temere di prendere fuoco ma non abbassò lo sguardo. Si sentiva quasi sfidato dal suo atteggiamento sfrontato, non aveva voglia di cedere terreno.

«Per piacere, non scherzare… diventa tutto più difficile e poi perdo di nuovo il filo…».

«Cosa diventa più difficile?» sorrise, Joshua, e non era uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi maliziosi o non soltanto. Era decisamente più tirato, teso come l’atmosfera attorno a loro. Una sottilissima corrente elettrica sembrava tenerli entrambi in bilico in un equilibrio precario, che persino un sospiro avrebbe potuto spezzare. La sensazione di euforia aumentò quando l’amico premette una mano contro i cuscini del divano e si spinse all’indietro, sporgendosi verso Beat.

Era troppo vicino e questo non aiutava il ragazzo a pensare lucidamente. Stava cominciando a mettere a fuoco la sorgente di tutto quel trambusto interiore ed era strettamente legata alle labbra del ragazzo, così vicine alle sue da poterle sfiorare; ai suoi occhi grigi che lo scrutavano come se fosse una farfalla sotto vetro, un essere da studiare con attento interesse, senza lasciarsi sfuggire neanche un battito d’ala.

«Diventa più difficile… parlarti… e guardarti… certe volte… diventa difficile starti vicino anche…» sospirò Beat, il tono di voce che fluttuava da picchi acuti a bassi inudibili.

«E da cosa credi che dipenda tutta questa difficoltà…?».

Joshua si era chinato ancora di più su di lui, poggiando le mani sullo schienale del divano, ai lati della sua testa. Aspettava una sua risposta, forse, ma era più importante il modo in cui gli gravava addosso, senza sfiorarlo nemmeno per sbaglio ed era peggio così. C’era qualcosa di terribilmente sensuale nel modo in cui era riuscito a metterlo all’angolo; anche il fatto che pensasse a Joshua in quei termini, lo convinceva sempre di più che tacere sarebbe stato peggio che parlare e dire cose assolutamente imbarazzanti per entrambi.

«Dal fatto che… non lo so… si può dire che ho, tipo… _paura_ … che succeda qualcosa… fra noi due…».

Beat si ritrovò improvvisamente a corto di parole, la lingua che si appiccicava al palato e lo sguardo così perso in quello dell’amico da dimenticare perfino come si faceva a respirare.

«Forse dovremmo sconfiggerla… questa paura…» esalò Joshua in un sussurro, che solleticò il viso dell’amico e lo fece ridacchiare, di un risolino senza suono e terribilmente nervoso.

«Sì ma co…».

Beat non ebbe il tempo di completare la frase. Le labbra del ragazzo si posarono sulle sue, leggere e caldissime, impedendogli di muoverle. Fu come se il suo cervello subisse un blackout temporaneo e tutto ciò che riuscisse a elaborare fosse un enorme “Eh?!” che occupava il posto di qualsiasi altro pensiero. E fu quasi liberatorio. Era quello che aveva temuto per tutti quei mesi? Un semplice contatto bocca contro bocca… anche se non c’era nulla di semplice. Era complesso quanto il sentimento che gli intrecciava il cuore, come se fosse stato un elastico, e minacciava di farglielo scoppiare da un istante all’altro. Proprio quando stava cominciando ad abituarsi a quella sensazione, però, Joshua si staccò da lui, facendosi indietro quel tanto da non poter essere raggiunto ma senza sottrarsi alla presa debole del palmo della sua mano, ancora premuto al centro della schiena.

«…hai ancora paura, adesso?».

All’esterno sembrava così imperturbabile, Joshua, le labbra schiuse e le guance giusto un po’ arrossate, forse più per il caldo che per l’imbarazzo, ma, dentro, la testa era un inferno che bruciava senza sosta. Quanto poteva essere doloroso staccarsi da lui? Ben più di quanto avesse previsto e sì che lo sapeva, che la realtà in certi casi riusciva ancora a superare le sue più sfrenate fantasie ma Beat… se l’amico avesse immaginato quanto potere riusciva ad esercitare su di lui in quel momento, standosene semplicemente immobile a guardarlo con la sua espressione meno intelligente di sempre e così assurdamente sorpresa, avrebbe potuto spezzarlo molto più facilmente di quanto la sua apparente resistenza lasciava supporre.

Beat non era così, però. Non avrebbe mai approfittato della situazione, in nessun caso, era quel tipo di persona così candida che neanche la vita riusciva a macchiare, per quanto crudelmente ci provasse. E adesso era tutta lì la sua attesa, sulla bocca di Daisukenojo Bito per gli amici “Beat”, che non emetteva un fiato, che lo teneva sulla corda senza nemmeno accorgersene. Dipendeva tutta da lui la sua felicità futura. Che cosa immensamente stupida donarsi tanto a un altro e dire che Joshua se lo era ripetuto spesso: aveva già ceduto una volta a quel miracolo degno di una favoletta che erano gli _amici_ , bisognava proprio ricascare con tutti i panni nella trappola dei sentimenti?

«… ho tipo lo stomaco sulle montagne russe ma non è paura… credo…».

Beat era più che confuso. Si sentiva rivoltato come un calzino, la realtà gli si era ribaltata davanti alla faccia e non in quel momento, ma prima, chissà quando, e lui se ne rendeva conto solo adesso, che stupido cretino! Era sempre lentissimo a capire le cose ma quella… quella sensazione era talmente palese che avrebbe dovuto afferrarla già da un po’. Il fatto più straordinario era, fra tutti, che fosse stato Joshua a farsi avanti.

Lo sapeva che in fondo provava emozioni come qualsiasi essere umano, anche se a volte sembrava freddo, distante e parecchio spaventoso – specialmente quando qualcuno si metteva fra lui e il suo obiettivo – ma che provasse _quel tipo_ di emozioni e per lui, per giunta, gli suonava del tutto nuovo. Era sempre stato così attento ad evitare contatti umani troppo approfonditi, rapido a sottrarsi agli abbracci, sprezzante in maniera elegante ma definitiva di qualsiasi attenzione indesiderata.

E poi saltava su e lo baciava, così, senza tante premesse.

«Cerchiamo un pratico dizionario ridotto dei sinonimi e contrari?» replicò Joshua, a bassa voce, piano ma con una nota di sarcasmo che non riuscì a reprimere abbastanza in fretta. Le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.

«Non me la sento tanto di parlare… in questo momento… veramente…».

Beat continuava a parlare a spizzichi e bocconi, come se avesse il singhiozzo, o forse era solo un groppo in gola, acido e caldissimo, che gli impediva persino di respirare bene.

Un’ombra che assomigliava alla delusione passò sul viso di Joshua e fece per tirarsi indietro ma la mano di Beat premette contro la sua schiena, non troppo forte ma più salda di prima, quel tanto da chiedergli di restare, un altro po’, il tempo di elaborare un pensiero di senso compiuto comprensibile a entrambi.

«È… imbarazzante… da chiedere…».

Si ritrovò a cercare lo sguardo dell’amico, supplicante, ma si rese conto che dalla sua bocca in quel momento non sarebbe venuto fuori né un incoraggiamento né una battuta sarcastica. Beat credette di capire, allora, che in fondo Joshua aveva davvero più paura di quanta non volesse ammettere, paura di esporsi e di fallire; allora toccava a lui, che coi fallimenti aveva ormai imparato a fare i conti, darsi da fare. Forse, per una volta in vita sua, poteva davvero combinare qualcosa di buono, per se stesso e per qualcun altro.

«Io… non riesco a capire bene… perciò… tipo… non si potrebbe… rifare, eh?».

Joshua spalancò gli occhi abbastanza da perdere per qualche secondo la consueta aria annoiata e si ritrovò a fissare l’amico con fare sbigottito. Di tutte le uscite imprevedibili che poteva avere, quella era certo la più inaspettata. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, in fondo Beat era fatto così: non si scervellava troppo a esaminare le cose nella sua mente, preferiva viverle in pratica e vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Era un modus operandi che poteva avere parecchie controindicazioni, soprattutto quando si trattava di fare esperimenti nel laboratorio di chimica della scuola.

«Che ragazzo curioso, Daisukenojo! Mi vuoi dire che ti è piaciuto?».

Era ritornato, il sorrisetto malizioso, lo sguardo vigilo e il pizzico di spocchia che irritavano Beat. Ma c’era anche qualcos’altro, un’impazienza sottile che gli faceva stringere le mani attorno alla maglietta dell’amico, sarebbe bastato perdere la presa sul proprio autocontrollo per un solo istante, per finire ad esporsi di nuovo e baciarlo con ben più foga di prima.

«Eh… boh… è quello il punto… non lo so… non… c’ho avuto il tempo di pensarci… perciò volevo riprovare…» borbottò Beat fra i denti, grattandosi la nuca palesemente a disagio, lo sguardo basso appuntato sul collo sottile dell’amico.

«Umpf. Bene, serviti pure, caro mio» sussurrò Joshua, sporgendosi su di lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo, e l’amico socchiuse gli occhi, le labbra protese, pronto a ricevere un bacio… che non arrivò. Joshua si fece indietro, di nuovo, e rimase a fissarlo con un sorrisetto sadico dipinto sulle labbra sottili.

«M-ma che… d-devo fare tutto io?!» sbottò Beat, aprendo precipitosamente gli occhi e dandosi più che dello stupido per la figuraccia appena realizzata.

«Sei tu che hai fatto la proposta. Prenditi le tue responsabilità, Daisukenojo!».

Che fosse il fatto di essere stato chiamato per nome oppure il semplice desiderio di spingersi verso quel corpo così vicino al suo, il ragazzo si gettò su di lui con foga, scontrandosi contro il suo viso in un bacio imperfetto e stranissimo, tutto labbra chiuse e denti stretti. Non aveva mai baciato qualcuno in vita sua – e chi aveva mai avuto la voglia di pensarci seriamente – ma aveva consumato la sua quota personale di film pseudo-romantici a sufficienza per sapere che non avrebbe dovuto funzionare proprio così.

Poi Joshua fece qualcosa, che aveva a che fare con la punta della sua lingua che gli sfiorava le labbra, e lui sussultò, abbastanza perché le loro bocche potessero incastrarsi nell’inizio di un bacio vero, complicato, così strano che Beat inspirò tutto d’un fiato, provando a calmare il cuore che aveva preso a battere ancora più forte, tanto da rimbombargli nel cranio e instupidirlo a dir poco. Qualsiasi cosa fosse stata quella di prima, non era minimamente paragonabile al bacio che si stavano scambiando in quel momento. Faceva bene, gli metteva caldo addosso e sete e soltanto le labbra dell’amico riuscivano a placare il senso di mancanza improvvisa che si faceva strada al centro del suo petto.

Lo strinse un po’ di più, sollevando anche l’altra mano per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio impacciato. Joshua fremette appena sotto il suo tocco, continuando a mantenersi in bilico sopra di lui, una mano premuta contro il bordo del divano, le ginocchia puntellate sui cuscini e le dita della mano libera che scorrevano fra le ciocche bionde del ragazzo, lo accarezzavano, gli tiravano un po’ la testa per tenerselo più vicino.

Poi si fece un po’ indietro, di nuovo, nel tentativo di prendere una boccata di ossigeno. Aveva bisogno di fare una battuta sarcastica e darsi il tempo di tornare lucido. Di esperienza ne aveva anche meno di Beat ma di conoscenza di tutto quel fenomeno strano che erano le relazioni interpersonali ne aveva da vendere: anni e anni di osservazione e di studio del mondo che lo circondava aiutavano. Eppure era tutto troppo carnale e molto più naturale di come se lo era immaginato. Era quasi giusto che le sue mani si posassero sulle spalle di Beat, che il suo corpo reagisse entusiasta alla sua vicinanza, che la sua bocca si riavvicinasse alla sua, di nuovo, senza che nessuna parola potesse essere pronunciata.

Riuscì a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui, le mani di Beat che gli stringevano la vita e i suoi occhi azzurri che lo fissavano, impazienti. Ma come, proprio lui che fino a qualche secondo prima era così confuso sui propri sentimenti, improvvisamente diventava tanto sicuro di quello che voleva? No, il suo sguardo da bambinone perso non poteva mentirgli: era stralunato quanto lui, anche se per motivi diversi. Joshua credeva di aver compreso già tutto quello che c’era da sapere su di loro e ora scopriva che la realtà era una storia tutta diversa dal racconto suggerito dalla sua mente. Beat pensava di non aver capito nulla e invece si rendeva conto che certe cose le aveva già afferrate, a un livello così inconscio che soltanto i suoi sogni potevano raggiungerle.

Non avevano tempo di analizzarsi a vicenda, non in quel momento. Le dita di Beat scorrevano già sulla sua nuca, sotto i riccioli chiari e scompigliati che gli solleticavano le nocche. I palmi di Joshua erano sulle sue guance e loro erano premuti petto contro petto ad assordarsi a vicenda coi reciproci battiti. Sconfiggevano l’imbarazzo di rivelarsi troppo continuando a baciarsi, affamati, assaporando la pelle morbida sotto i denti, scambiandosi fiato e morsi. Beat se ne stava a occhi stretti, neanche avesse paura di spezzare l’incanto del momento, mentre Joshua continuava a osservare ogni cosa a occhi socchiusi, domandandosi stupito come fosse possibile che Daisukenojo Bito fosse riuscito a entrargli dentro tanto in profondità, senza neanche farlo apposta.

A un certo punto le mani di Beat scivolarono sui suoi fianchi, le dita di Joshua tirarono i suoi capelli biondi un po’ più forte, e lui si ritrovò a smettere di contare i secondi che erano passati dall’inizio di quel bacio, finendo per rilassarsi contro il suo corpo più di quanto non si fosse mai permesso prima in presenza di un altro essere umano.

~

«Gmnhmnh…».

Beat si stiracchiò, urtando qualcosa col gomito e voltandosi di lato, ma ciò che trovò non fu il resto del materasso, bensì il pavimento duro e freddo contro cui finì di faccia.

«Ahia! Ma che cazz…».

Si strofinò la fronte, mentre provava a fare mente locale sul perché fosse caduto sul pavimento della lavanderia di casa Konishi e non su quello di camera sua. La sera prima c’era stata una festa, sì, e loro avevano tirato tardi e probabilmente era finito per addormentarsi in giro nel bel mezzo della notte. Neku diceva sempre che lui doveva essere un narco-qualche-cosa ma la verità era solo che sapeva adattarsi bene a qualsiasi posto, quando decideva di dormire.

Mentre processava quelle informazioni, un ricordo fra tutti gli altri gli sovvenne all’improvviso, di chi aveva trascorso buona parte della serata insieme a lui e qual era stata la loro occupazione principale.

«Bwaaaah!» strillò, portandosi le mani alla testa alla ricerca di qualcosa da calarsi sulla faccia per nascondere il suo imbarazzo e se stesso all’umanità per il resto dell’eternità.

«Cercavi questo, caro?».

La voce insinuante che proveniva dal suo fianco lo costrinse a sollevare il capo, ritrovandosi praticamente davanti agli occhi un Joshua steso su un gomito che lo osservava sornione, tenendo appeso all’indice un berretto che gli ricordava preciso spiccicato il suo.

«Dammelo…!» sbraitò, puntellandosi sui gomiti per riprendersi ciò che gli spettava.

Joshua fece sventolare il berretto in alto, sottraendolo alla sua presa, mentre gli cantilenava in faccia con una buona dose di sadismo: «Ah-ah, Daisukenojo, hai dimenticato la parolina magica!».

«Dai, Yoshi, non fare lo stronzo e non chiamarmi per nome!» sbottò Beat, continuando ad agitare le mani sempre più in alto. Quando stava per raggiungere l’obiettivo, l’amico si calcò il cappello in testa senza tanti complimenti, scivolando nuovamente steso sul divano a braccia conserte.

«Ho freddo alla testa» commentò soddisfatto, mentre i cuscini del divano sotto la sua schiena si piegavano in basso sotto il peso di Beat, che montò si lui gattoni con la sua espressione più determinata.

«Senti, no, ne ho bisogno, io…» il volume della sua voce calò di botto quando Joshua riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò, senza parlare, senza sorridere, senza muovere un muscolo. Le sensazioni della notte precedente tornarono ad affiorare sotto pelle in un afflusso di sangue violentissimo alle guance e alle braccia, che lo fece tremare di imbarazzo e piacere assieme. Beat deglutì rumorosamente, stringendo le labbra mentre si aggrappava disperatamente alla lucidità che gli scivolava via dalle dita, minacciando di farlo affondare nell’incoerenza. Aveva un disperato bisogno di flettere le braccia e premersi di nuovo contro il suo corpo ma non era quello che doveva fare, non in quel momento. C’erano cose da mettere in chiaro e responsabilità da prendersi e, sebbene fosse incline a sfuggirle in altri ambiti della sua vita, non voleva farlo anche adesso.

«A proposito… di stanotte… tipo…» esordì, schiarendosi la voce con un paio di colpi di tosse strascicati.

«Sei rimasto poco soddisfatto, dolcezza?» lo interruppe Joshua in un ghigno, sfiorandogli il mento con i polpastrelli, mosso anche lui da un’urgenza tanto simile a quella dell’amico. Non si mosse, però, godendosi il momento di perfetto imbarazzo in cui erano sprofondati entrambi ma che lui continuava a gestire decisamente meglio.

«No ma… tipo… io e te… ci siamo… ci siamo solo baciati, si?» soffiò Beat, suonando più spaventato di quanto non fosse in realtà. Ricordava che c’erano stati dei baci, molti, e ricordava quanto erano stati vicini, ma il resto era una nebbia sonnolenta e scura e gli sembrava assurdo potersi essere perso cose ancora più importanti.

«Come sei impaziente! Non vado mai oltre il bacio al primo appuntamento, Daisukenojo» ridacchiò Joshua e il suo commento andò a segno, perché Beat si riscosse in un ringhio, ritrovando il coraggio di continuare a parlare.

«Dai, siamo seri, fratello! Ci siamo… ci siamo ficcati la lingua in bocca, adesso che si fa?!».

Non era esattamente il modo migliore di risolvere la situazione, chiedere aiuto a lui, ma non sapeva francamente cos’altro dire, anche perché neanche ci aveva mai pensato seriamente a trovarsi una ragazza e mettersi con lei, e improvvisamente veniva fuori che gli piaceva il suo migliore amico, ma che razza di assurdo rivolgimento di trama era?

«Se in una scala da uno a dieci il suo rating massimo per quei baci è stato cinque, allora possiamo dire che lei non è soddisfatto e non tornerà più a trovarci» replicò Joshua con fare sibillino. Stava già provvedendo a mettere una salutare distanza fra sé e qualsiasi sentimento potesse legarlo troppo a fondo a Beat. Non dubitava tanto del fatto che le effusioni della notte scorsa fossero state piacevoli per entrambi ma Beat si era rivelato tanto imprevedibile, che anche lui faceva fatica a credere in un suo responso positivo alla banale proposta di approfondire il loro rapporto. Si era già messo troppo in gioco per i suoi gusti.

«Io non ho mai detto che non mi è piaciuto e… è una cazzata fare finta che non sia successo niente. Cioè, ormai io e te lo sappiamo… non sarebbe, tipo, il caso di decidere che dobbiamo fare? Vogliamo continuare a essere solo amici… io non lo so… non mi sento così sicuro di tornare alla normalità…».

Non abbassò lo sguardo, anche se ne provava prepotentemente la voglia. Joshua aveva messo su la sua migliore faccia di bronzo e lui non ne capiva il motivo. Era stato lui il primo a buttarsi, significava che ci teneva a lui o… aveva giocato? Eppure non gli sembrava il tipo; per quanto male ne potessero dire gli altri di lui, Beat era fermamente convinto che dietro tutta quell’arroganza ci fosse una persona fondamentalmente sola e poco male se si sbagliava, voleva provare a capirla, quella solitudine.

«Ma per qualche serio motivo l’idea di stare assieme a un ragazzo ti disturba, non è così?».

Joshua lo fissò, beffardo, come se avesse indovinato anche stavolta quanto prevedibile e pavido potesse essere l’animo umano. Per sua grande sorpresa, Beat scosse il capo convinto.

«Non è tanto perché sei maschio… ok, è un po’ strano ma, ehi, siamo nel 2011, mica nel Medioevo… È che tu sei mio amico, fratello. Che succede se litighiamo? Che succede se poi, boh, non lo so, capita che capiamo che non ci piacciamo più in quel modo… non mi va di scassare la nostra amicizia così… però non lo so se posso ancora vederti come ti vedevo prima…».

Non era mai stato bravo a spiegarsi ma su quel punto era abbastanza sicuro di non stare mentendo. Era vero che il fatto che Joshua fosse un maschio come lui, sulle prima, lo aveva sorpreso parecchio, ma era anche vero che si trattava di lui. Joshua gli piaceva, gli era piaciuto come amico e adesso capiva perché si sentiva a disagio quando era troppo vicino a lui. Quella costatazione lo faceva sentire sollevato: non era una repulsione dettata dall’odio, era solo troppa tensione mai sfogata e male interpretata.

«Perché dovremmo cominciare a litigare proprio adesso? Non ho mai creduto a quelli che fanno differenza fra l’amore e l’amicizia. Sono tutti e due rapporti troppo ingombranti fra persone bisognose di sostegno e, ahimè, ne ho bisogno anch’io più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere».

Si stava rivelando più difficile di quanto avesse creduto, calarsi nella parte del ragazzo distaccato che aveva provato ad avventurarsi in un territorio nuovo e adesso si ritrovava impantanato in una serie di emozioni assolutamente non previste. Lo sguardo speranzoso e azzurro di Beat non lo aiutava, men che meno il fatto che lui fosse bloccato sotto il suo corpo e non avesse voglia di sfilarsi dalla sua presa tanto presto.

«Proviamo a seguire il tuo metodo, Daisukenojo» esclamò risoluto, sollevando un po’ il mento e lanciandogli uno sguardo di sfida.

«Viviamo questo nostro strano e nuovo rapporto un giorno dopo l’altro e vediamo cosa succede».

Lo rilassava molto di più l’idea di non dover fare promesse a lungo termine, di pensare all’impulso che lo spingeva verso Beat come a un’incapricciamento momentaneo, qualcosa che col tempo avrebbe imparato a gestire e ridimensionare fino a farla stare nel palmo di una mano. O almeno sperava che fosse così.

Beat fece un mezzo sorriso, timido e sollevato, pensando che da quella prospettiva forse sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare meglio il casino intricato in cui stava andando a ficcarsi. Fare le cose un passo alla volta era certamente meglio che non farle per niente. Era un modo di fare lento e non del tutto produttivo ma si sentiva rinfrancato, poteva sconfiggere la paura di fallire, se non la affrontava direttamente. Non subito, per lo meno.

«Ma quindi… cosa diciamo agli altri?».

«Lasciamo che siano loro a intuire, non c’è bisogno di mettere i manifesti» fece spallucce Joshua, piegando le braccia dietro la nuca.

«E noi due? Cioè, posso continuare a chiamarti “Yoshi” e “fratello”? Non suona un po’ strano…?» continuò Beat, mettendo su l’espressione di un cucciolo curioso che gli scodinzolava attorno.

«Quel nomignolo abominevole non dovevi usarlo prima e non devi usarlo neanche adesso» sibilò Joshua, piuttosto impermalito.

«Prima tu smetti di chiamarmi Daisu--- Chiamami Beat e allora io ci penserò!» ghignò Beat convinto, annuendo più volte col capo.

«No, au contraire, adesso ho un motivo in più per chiamarti “caro”, “tesoro” e perché non “Daisukenojo-chan”, uh?».

L’indice di Joshua gli sfiorò il naso, sornione, mentre Beat sobbalzava violentemente a quell’ultimo nomignolo, preparandosi a sbraitare il peggio che gli passasse per la testa. Si fermò, all’ultimo secondo, rabbrividendo quando il polpastrello gli sfiorò la guancia e poi il collo. Joshua aveva la guardia così insolitamente abbassata che fu naturale insinuarsi fra le sue braccia sollevate e sfiorargli appena le labbra in un bacio così lieve da sembrare una carezza.

Si ritirò in fretta, imbarazzato, resistendo all’urgenza di incollarsi alla sua faccia senza neanche chiedergli permesso. Joshua fece un’espressione strana e sorpresa, che fu presto sostituita da un sorrisetto malizioso, mentre Beat si ritrovava le sue braccia intrecciate attorno alla nuca.

«Eh no, mio caro, così non ci siamo proprio. E dire che stanotte pensavo di averti insegnato almeno i fondamentali. Su, è il momento di ripeterla, la parte sui baci».

Beat lo vide rivolgergli una di quelle occhiate saccenti, che faceva di solito quando si vantava di una sua prodezza, ma non si arrabbiò. Era così impegnato a trovare quel suo maledetto sguardo così attraente, che si rese conto con parecchi secondi di ritardo che il bacio era già ricominciato.

Si sentiva più coraggioso, mentre ricambiava il suo gesto, come se avesse fatto un passo avanti, e strinse un po’ di più le braccia attorno alla vita di Joshua: sperava di scendere oltre gli innumerevoli strati di sarcasmo che lo ricoprivano strettamente e riuscire a dirgli che non c’era bisogno di aver paura. Non erano rimasti indietro, stavano solo percorrendo una strada più lunga degli altri.

_And I feel your warmth_  
_And it feels like home_  
_And there's someone_  
_Calling on the telephone_  
_Let's stay home_  
_It's cold outside_  
_And I have so much_  
_To confide to you_  
  
_With or without words_  
_I'll confide everything_  
_**{Here is the house | Depeche Mode}** _


End file.
